Happenstance
by Valkyrie Celes
Summary: Slight AU. What if Celes had lost the coin toss on the Blackjak, and was forced to become Setzer's bride? How would she get herself out of this mess. The better question is, did she even want to? And how would Locke take it! What new adventures would she have with the gambler? SetzerXCeles, with some CelesXLocke thrown in there.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVI, any of its characters or any of that snizzle.

A/N: This idea wouldn't leave me alone! I think it's the first….semi-cannon fic I've ever written, in the sense that I have some Locke/Celes in here. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with it while I was writing this, so that's why I threw both pairings in there. R and R! I am not sure how long this will go or if I will continue it, but I really wanted to write it so…enjoy!

I:I:I:I:I:I:

A woman stood on the deck of the only airship in the world, a pensive look on her face. She stared out at the terrain passing underneath the vessel below. _Did I really just do that? Did this really just happen? How do I get myself into these messes! First I'm imprisoned by the Empire, and now this? I would have been better off executed by that mad man Kefka. What will I do?_

Her thoughts were cut off by a silver haired man entering the room. In his hand, he held a wine bottle with two glasses. He placed them on the table, uncorked the bottle and poured them both a glass.

"Here you areMiss Chere. I thought you might like it to celebrate," he said, a smug smile gracing his lips.

"I've nothing to celebrate Mr. Gabbiani," she replied coldly. "In fact, I rather consider this more of a death sentence."

The man looked at the woman, shock on his face apparent for one brief moment before his smile returned. He took his glass and sipped some of the smooth liquid before continuing.

"A death sentence? Come now Miss Chere, why so morbid. Instead of a death sentence, why not consider this a new lease on life. You would have more than likely died following those Returners around in their adventures."

"Who says I'm not going to accompany them now!?" she spat with venom.

The man regarded her with a sparkling gleam in his ocean eyes. Celes wouldn't admit it, but his gaze made her feel something within that she thought had long been dead. She squished it in an instant however: after all, how could you be angry with someone you were smitten with?

"Tsk tsk Miss Chere," he wagged his finger at her. "No fiancé of mine will be travelling with a band of vagabonds. No, I do rather think you will stay and travel with me. You don't find the prospect…invigorating at all?"

"No." she said flatly. "I find stopping the Empire from harnessing magic far more invigorating than traveling around with some gambbler."

"a shame," he swirled his wine with his index finger. "You may wish to consider enjoying yourself here. It may make your transition….a little less painful."

Celes growled. _I'm going to kill Edgar, _she thought. _How could he have given me the wrong coin! Now I'm stuck here with this…wait a minute…_

A thought had struck the young woman. He said she was beautiful: even moreso than Maria, who was the most beautiful opera singer in all the land. So why not try to use her beauty to get the Returners to Vector? At least then, they could continue their quest whilst she try to get herself out of this mess.

_Let's see…how did the women in court do it…aha!_

Celes flipped her sheet of pale hair over her shoulder, leaning against the table. She pushed out her chest, making her cleavage all the more noticeable: she could already tell that part was working, as the silver-haired gambler eyed her lustily. She tried her best to put an innocent lookin her sapphire eyes, and to form her grimace into a pout. _They better thank me for this…_she thought grumpily.

"Mr. Gabbiani?" she asked huskily. She fluttered her eyelashes at the man.

Setzer was genuinely taken aback. He took a few steps back, simply to bask in the presence of what he could only consider a Goddess. It took all of his efforts to speak.

"Y-yes Miss Chere?"

For the first time in their encounter, Setzer sounded hesitant. Celes smiled: she knew she had got him right where she wanted him.

_Why is it always this easy? _She wondered. _Men._

"I know that…you said you didn't wish to go against Vector, and I don't blame you but…" she sighed and crossed her arms.

"…but?"

"Well," she leaned into Setzer's ear to whisper into it. "My friends truly, and dearly wish to get to Vector. Maybe…well, I know this is silly, nevermind," she giggled as girlishly as she could and stepped away from the man. He stepped towards her and looked her in the eye.

"Nothing you could say would ever be silly Miss Chere. Go on."

"M-maybe," she added a stammer for effect. "You could take my friends to Vector anyways? As an engagement gift to me. I would be ever so grateful Mr. Gabbiani."

"Setzer. Call me Setzer."

Celes giggled. Then, she whispered in as seductive a voice as she could.

"Setzer."

She saw the man shiver as she said his name. She internally laughed. He was eating it up with a spoon, and she was all but willing to feed it to him if it meant that her friends could get to their desired destination.

Setzer was silent for a few moments before a barked laugh emerged from his lips.

"Well played Miss Chere," the gambler laughed heartily. "I haven't had a game like that in years! You've only proven that I made the right choice in playing for your hand. Alright, I'll take your friends to Vector, but you must stay here with me love. Is that a deal?"

"Deal," she said a little more disappointedly than she would have liked. Setzer chuckled.

"Come now General, you don't think I would trust you so quickly after you've attempted to swindle me not once, but twice? If I let you leave with those Returners, I may never see you again. No, you're staying right here with me. Just think of it as…having some quality time with the manyou will grow to love."

Celes openly scoffed at this statement. The gambler took her hand in his and kissed it. Once again, the young ex-general scoffed.

"Come now Miss Chere, I can't be that grotesque, can I?"

"You'd be surprised."

He chuckled, then made his way to the deck of the airship. Celes exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding.

" At least I got them to Vector," she said to herself. "Now…how to get me out of here."

I:I:I:I:I:

The Blackjak landed a few miles away from Vector, near the town of Albrook. It was then that Setzer explained his reasoning for doing so; and although Celes did not like the man, his logic made sense. The Blackjak would be far more noticeable outside of Vector than it would near Albrook. Honestly, the woman was surprised that she had even gotten the man to stay anywhere near the Returners mission: she was almost certain that he would leave them to fend for themselves after transporting them there.

The other members of Celes group shuffled off of the airship. Locke, however, waited for a few minutes. He looked at Celes expectantly.

"Are…you coming?" he asked.

Celes groaned. She looked at the treasure hunter pleadingly and spoke to him barely above a whisper.

"He said he wants me to stay here. I'm afraid if I protest, he'll take the airship and abandon the three of you here. I have to ablige. I have to make sure you all are safe."

Locke bit his lip. Slowly, he nodded. He took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She smiled, one of those rare smiles she only had shown the world a very few times before. This was a gesture they had grown accustomed to, and though she would never admit it out loud, she had grown to treasure. In turn, as she usually had, she patted his hand with her available one.

"Just be careful around him. Don't trust him ok? I don't want you getting hurt."

"Are you implying that I can't defend myself Locke?"

"What? No! That's not…oh, you know what I mean. Just watch your back, I won't be here to watch it."

"Do you normally peer at my backside Mr. Cole? Why I'm shocked!" She said in mock indignance.

He chuckled. His eyes gleamed with unspoken merth. She looked at him seriously.

"I know," she said in earnest. "I'll watch my back. I'm a big girl Locke, I can take care of myself, so don't worry alright? The most important thing right now is ssaving Terra, so go to the Devil's Lab and do that. I'll stay here and try and-"

"Figure a way out of not getting married?"

She sighed.

"Yes…"

"Sounds like a plan Miss Chere. I suppose with that, I bid you ado."

Locke gave her a mock bow as he released her hand. She stifled a chuckle.

"Stop acting like Edgar and go on! The others are waiting for you I'm sure."

Locke gave her one last nod before leaving to join his other two companions. She looked at him longingly as he walked away. She was far more open with her feelings when she knew no one was watching…little did she know, someone was watching her with much interest.

"So, you have feelings for that theif do you?" Setzer murmured. "We'll just have to change that, now won't we Miss Chere. After all, it is me you're marrying, not him."

He pulled out a card from his pocket and smiled at it.

"It's fate Celes, I don't believe in chance. You will be the Queen of my Heart, an I the King of yours . Just you wait and see."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VI, any of its people, places or things. Those all belong to Square Enix/Square Co.

A/N: Sorry if Celes is a little OOC in this chapter: My reasoning is, in this part of the game I always saw Celes as being very emotionally charged and vulnerable, and…this is a situation she has never dealt with before, so she is bound to be a little high strung. This story is kind of growing into something I didn't intend it to be: Isn't it odd when that happens? Anyways, I hope you like, and please R&R if you do!

Also: if it wasn't already apparent, italics= the inner thoughts of characters.

I:I:I:I:I:I:

Celes paced around the Blackjak as night fell. It had been two days since her companions had left for the Devil's Lab, and she was starting to worry. She couldn't help but laugh. _I can't believe I'm acting so concerned, _she thought. _I haven't worried about anyone my entire life. Ugh, could not being a part of the Empire be making me soft? Nono, it must be being stuck here with that stupid gambler. Yes, that's it. I have to get out of here._

She groaned out loud. Her attempts to get out of her "deal" had been failing miserably. Every time she attempted a new game, Setzer had bested her at it. She had lost to him at poker, blackjack, roulette…even go fish! And her seduction tactic had lost its effect on him after the first go. It was these reasons, why the young ex-general was subjected to simply pacing around the massive airship, a look of concern creasing her features.

"That look does not fit your beautiful face my lady. What is the matter?"

She stopped dead in her tracks. A grimace formed over her usually stoic face as the cool, confident voice of the young silver-haired gambler spoke behind her. She turned to face him.

"You know what's the matter," she said lowly, her teeth gritted. "And I don't think you particularly care to amend what's bothering me, so why don't you just go back to your little card games, or flying machines, or whatever it is you fancy being your favorite pastime at the current point in time!"

Celes gasped. Her voice had risen to a shout that had gathered the attention of a few of the crew members. Abashed, she took a few steps back, re-molding her usual mask of ice…attempting to hide the blush of embarrassment that was slowly creeping into her cheeks.

Setzer stood there, unphased. He had been shuffling a deck of cards absently during their entire encounter and had decided to do some card tricks. He arched the cards in his hands, making a dome shape with the deck. His steely gaze focused on the young woman before him.

"My current pastime," he said huskily. "Is you Miss Chere. Are you saying I should tinker with you?"

The blonds gaze flew to his in an instant. Shock flashed into her eyes as quickly as it had dispersed. Her voice, however, portrayed her emotions perfectly.

"Wh-wh-"

"Granted I would not be…tinkering with you, as much as I would be, shall we say, making sure all of the parts work? We do that with airships you see. Make sure that each part works to its exact implication so it runs smoothly. It's quite an interesting process if you'd ever like to see it."

"W-with the airship?"

"With the airship as well…"

The gambler put his deck of cards in his jacket pocket and walked towards his young companion. His walk was that of a hunter stalking his prey. _I know that gate. _Celes thought. _Oh, you think you can pull one over on me gambler? Why was I so foolish? I should know that a horny man is just the same as a soldier. Prideful, boisterous, all too many flaws I can exploit. This isn't any different than the battlefield. That is a stage I am very accustomed to. No need to be nervous Celes: You got this._

The woman straightened her posture as Setzer approached. She knew exactly how to counteract this wolfs advances, and was beginning to feel quite pleased with her plan of attack. She closed her eyes and murmured under her breath: an ancient language that had been long lost to those of the modern world. A language that only a slight few humans knew, and used for deadly results. When she was finished, she opened her eyes as a frost blue aura encompassed her outstretched hand. Knowing her spell had been complete, she flicked her hand towards the approaching man. Flecks of ice formed around one of Setzer's…more private of areas. The man stopped in his tracks and looked down at the unexpected climate change.

"What the…?" he murmured.

"Be happy you wear clothes gambler," the ex-general hissed. "I am not well versed enough to breach the surface of your clothing with my gifts. Pull something like this again, however, and I will have to teach myself how to do such a thing…or cast a more advanced spell. Do I make myself clear?"

Setzer looked around curiously, then, focusing his gaze back on her, nodded. _So it is true. _He thought. _General Celes does have a magic infusion. I had always heard the rumors but to see it in action…I need to be more careful than I expected around this woman. _A smile formed on his lips. _This also means, that you are even more valuable than Maria by tenfold. Gives me even more incentive to keep you here._

An explosion erupted in the distance that snapped both of them to the attention of outside. Celes ran to a window and peered out. She gasped at what she saw in the distance.

"The Devil's Lab!" she pressed her hands against the frame of the glass. "It had to be coming from there…Locke…" her last word was barely above a whisper.

Celes shoulders slumped. Her curtain of snow-white hair tumbled over her frame as her body began to shake slightly. She stood there for a long while before she snapped her head back up, determination in her eyes. Retaking her prideful stance, she strode up to the deck of the airship. Setzer following close behind her, bewildered.

I:I:I:I:I:I:

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? How does this work."

"You can't just—"

"How does this work!"

Celes and Setzer were on top of the deck of the Blackjack. The young woman was at the helm, trying to maneuver the controls. She pulled and lurched each lever as hard as she could: but to no avail. She simply couldn't get the accursed machine to do her bidding.

"You'll wreck the gears at this rate, stop!"

"I won't stop until I get this to move," she said through gritted teeth. "We need to get to Vector, we need to get to my friends to make sure their safe."

"If that explosion came from Vector, then they may already be dead, or worse, captured. Do you really want to fly into what could be a trap?"

"Yes, if it means we get them out."

"Are you mad?"

"Quite possibly. Torture and captivity, along with having to sing in front of thousands of aristocratic dolts can do that to a girl."

The silver haired man couldn't help but chuckle at this remark. _She's witty, _he thought. _Far more clever than…no, stop thinking that way Setzer! She is currently attempting to destroy your wings, be serious! Get her away from the gears!_

He gingerly took her arm and tried to move it. She tensed, not giving in. Glaring at the gambler, she spat:

"Don't touch me."

"Don't ruin my vessel," he retorted calmly. "I understand you are upset, but your friends chose to enter the Devil's Lab of their own accord. Whatever bed they have made, they must lay in it. That's just the way the game goes at times."

"This isn't a game, this is life. This is war! You can't expect me to stand here with you and not get this hunk of metal to them so they can escape. You have all of these tools at your disposal, and what do you do? Waste it on frivolous things like cards and botched kidnap attempts!"

"Now now, the botched kidnap was because of you. I would have—"

"I don't care!" She heaved exasperatedly as she let go of the gears. "Just…just get this to Vector, please!"

They stood there in silence for a long while. Setzer looked at the woman, no, the girl, curiously. _She can't be a day over 18, _he thought. _And yet…she is so determined, so…stubborn. She cares about those people so…you remind me so much of her, Celes, she would have never given up either. I know what I must do…besides, maybe this will get me in your good graces m'lady._

_ "I've said this once before and I'll say it again. You're even more remarkable than Maria."_

_She scoffed. That merely made him chuckle._

"Alright."

Celes eyes widened.

"Alright?"

"I'll take you to Vector. I'm not sure how close we can get, but I'll get you there. Know this, however. I am just your transport. If you're expecting me to accompany you on this suicide mission, then you're sorely mistaken."

"I do not. I understand Mr. Gabbiani. I'll go it alone as soon as you get as far as you can. Thank you."

Celes stepped aside to let the man pilot his ship. Within moments, he had the Blackjak airborne and heading to Vector as quickly as possible.

"You realize," Setzer said after a long while. "That they may capture you as well. You are still branded as a traitor to Vector. A woman sentenced to death by the Emperor himself entering the city will not bode well to its soldiers."

"I know, I'll…I'll think of something when I get there. Right now I just need to concentrate on how I will find them."

_Find him…_she thought. _Be safe Locke, please…_

A chuckle interrupted her reverie. She looked up.

"Is something about all of this funny to you?" she questioned.

"It's just…all of this was done so I would help you. I won the bet: I didn't have to do anything of the sort. And yet…here I am doing exactly that. Life has an odd way of giving you what you want, doesn't it Miss Chere? You have acquired your transport, which is what you desired. However, you have also acquired a fiancé, which is nothing you have ever shown any interest in obtaining in your lifetime, I am most certain."

"I'm working on getting rid of it," she murmured harshly.

He chuckled again.

"Try all you'd like Miss Chere. But you aren't getting rid of me in the least. On the contrary: your disposition simply makes me want you more."

"We'll see about that."

"Indeed we will."

The duo was silent for the rest of the trip. Their thoughts and concerns only known to the wind.

I:I:I:I:I:I:

Vector was starting to emerge in the distance. Celes tensed, a reaction she was not used to having when seeing her home, or rather, former home. She clenched the hilt of her runic blade as she looked out at the nearing city.

_Don't worry you three, I'm coming._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Just leaving a note here because a reviewer asked me this question: But yes, I do take suggestions and criticism for this story in reviews. I don't really have a clear outline or goal for where this story is headed, so any plot suggestions, or grammar suggestions (I am sorely bad at grammar XD) would be awesome! Now onto the chapter, enjoy!

I:I:I:I:I:I:I:

The streets of Vector were slowly filling with smoke and debris. To the citizens, this was a normal occurrence: they were used to their Emperor doing some odd magical experiment or another that would cause a mass of smog to overshadow the sky above the city. But this time, it was different. The smoke seemed…more menacing than usual. As if something in time had escaped, something forever altering time and space were crying out for guidance, for revenge, for help. Little did the citizens know…a group of rebels were working to free such ancient beings, from a facility only a scarce few knew existed.

I:I:I:I:I:I:I:

The flying vessel known as the Blackjack landed outside of Vector. The mass of smog and soot in the air was not lost on the duo who remained on the deck. The younger of the two, a woman with long snowy tresses cascading down her back, instantly snapped to attention and began descending to the lower decks of the airship.

"Wait," the man grabbed the woman's sleeve gently. She stopped and looked at him harshly.

"What? You said you weren't coming. Unless you've changed your mind, leave me to do this alone."

"Oh don't mistake me Miss Chere, I still am not going to accompany you. I simply want to wish you luck. What you're about to attempt is, for lack of a better word, madness. So allow me to give you a little something that may up your chances of victory"

"A good luck charm?" Celes scoffed. "Don't insult me. I have enough skill to not need luck."

"You can never have too much luck. Trust me Miss Chere, this will help you tremendously. Here."

Setzer handed the woman a small charm that look to be made of solid gold. She looked at it, and couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Your giving me your wings?"

"Only a replica of them mind you. Wouldn't you agree The Blackjack is good luck? It's certainly given you a lot of fortune over these past few days."

She frowned slightly at the mention of her current predicament, then put the charm in her pocket.

"You realize this will do nothing for me."

"Yee of such little faith Miss Chere. Don't you believe even a little bit in Lady Luck?"

"No."

He clutched at his heart in mock pain.

"Oh Miss Chere, you wound me!" he said over-dramatically. She couldn't help but chuckle at this gesture.

"Alright you lunatic. I'll be sure to guard it with my life."

"Ah, that's more like it!" he smiled, "You'd better. I don't give my wings out lightly," he looked at her seriously. "Be careful Miss Chere. I would rather not see you killed or captured."

She nodded.

"I will. Thank you Mr. Gabbiani."

With that, she headed down the ladder of the Blackjak. In a few moments, the silver-haired man saw the ex-General darting across the grassy terrain that led to the metal capital. He watched her until she was no longer in his field of vision. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Please be careful Celes," he muttered. "I hate to say this, but not even luck can save you if you're caught by Gestaul. Or worse…Kefka."

I:I:I:I:I:I:

Hours had passed, and there was still no sign of Celes or her companions. Setzer still stood on the deck of his airship, now shuffling his deck of cards. He looked out at the horizon. The sun was beginning to set.

_Where are you, _he thought. _You should have been back by now, shouldn't you? Damn those rebels! I knew this was a suicide mission. If they get you hurt I swear I'll…_

He stopped himself. _Why do I care? Miss Chere is simply a prize I've won in a bet, nothing more. If she's hurt there will be nothing lost, just a few days with an infuriating woman with the deepest blue eyes I've ever seen…No stop it Setzer! The only reason you are attracted to her is because she looks like Maria, nothing more. But why aren't you back yet Celes? _

His eyes focused on the now setting sun. Its rays shone through the fog and illuminated the mechanical Empire ominously. He sighed, then pocketed his set of cards.

"If I get killed I'm going to haunt you all."

He put his hands on the gears, moving them so that the Blackjak reared into motion. The smell of working metal filled the gamblers nostrils as he kicked the vessel into action, sending it flying towards the capital city as fast as it could take him.

I:I:I:I:I:I:

Slash, crack, bang!

Large, metal demons roared in the sky. They shot beams of chaos into the streets of their masters city, not caring what buildings or what people were lost in the crossfire. A small army of four opposed these demons, but their morale had slowly been fading: three of them had been injured for quite sometime before the fourth warrior had arrived to their aide. The soldier of ice did her best to heal their wounds with her magic…but there was only so much healing she could do without knowing the true extent of her allies injuries. Now, she stood before them, a lone barrier between the creatures and the rebels destruction.

A frigid beam of blue light shot at the foursome. Inaudible shouts spilled out of one of the men's mouths: but the blast made them fall on deaf ears. The woman held a single lance in her hands, pointing it upwards. Her eyes were closed in concentration as she murmured incantations that made the runes on the blades hilt gleam with an eerie green light. Within seconds, the blue beam had polarized itself to the blade, being absorbed in the cool gleam of the metal. The woman gasped softly as she shuttered under the strain of absorbing such a blast.

"Stop it!" a disheveled man hollered. His clothes were filled with dirt and ash: his only discernible mark his bandana on his forehead. "You can't absorb any more of those blasts, you've taken four already!"

"Well…who else is…going to!?" she shouted back hoarsely. "Be glad…I got here…in time…"

"Celes!"

The man ran and knocked the woman to the floor as another beam shot at them. Their other two companions hid for cover as soon as they saw the treasure hunters actions. The glistening blade fell to the floor a few feet away from the woman with a loud clatter.

"What are you doing?" she hissed. "Get off!"

He clumsily climbed off of her, a minor blush tinting his cheeks.

"Sorry, but you weren't ready to runic that last one so I—"

The ground began to shake violently. Steel frames rattled and crashed to the ground, making the quartet once again attempt to duck for cover. It was hard for them to get on their feet however, and it was all they could do to stay low to the ground and hope some debris did not hit them, making them meet an early grave.

"Damn it," Celes muttered. "The magnitude modules were installed in these things."

"What?" Locke whispered back. He was still close to her.

"These are prototype armors the Empire was working on. They aren't anywhere near complete: when I was…captured, they only had installed the elemental attack modules, but it seems they have been working hard on these and now they have earth magic as well."

"In English please?"

"They can cast Quake spells, if you couldn't already tell."

"Oh," was his dumb reply.

"And," she added lowly. "We probably aren't going to make it out of here alive…"

The shaking finally stopped. Celes looked over to her other two companions: the Figaro Brothers. She gasped. Sabin had a large gash in his arm, from a falling metal beam more than likely. Edgar was…barely recognizable as his sharp, handsome features were overshadowed by a mixture of dirt and blood on his face. She sighed resolutely.

"Farewell cruel world," she whispered.

Unconsciously, she reached into her pocket and squeezed the tiny charm Setzer had given her earlier. _If there were ever a time I needed luck, it's now. _She thought. _Please something, anything make this turn in our favor._

Celes closed her eyes waiting for the finishing blow. It never came.

Instead, all she heard was a harsh, metallic screech. She opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw.

"What the…!?" Locke exclaimed.

The Returners all stared a gape at the Prototype armor: it appeared to have been…harpooned? A giant hook now hung from its midsection as it screeched and sparked furiously. The metallic beast still acted as if nothing had happened, and was charging it's now busted cannon with an energy beam poised to annihilate the party of four.

"Look!" Sabin cried. He was pointing to something in the air.

The other three looked up as well and all gasped.

"The…Blackjak?" Locke said astonished. "Why is the—"

But he was cut off as the airship lowered a ladder down to the rebels.

"Climb up!" a voice hollered from the ship. "I don't know how long that thing will stay damaged, hurry!"

They all stood there dumfounded for a few moments until Celes shook herself out of her stooper. She darted over to where her runic blade lay, grabbed it, then in a few quick, cat like motions jumped onto the ladder and began to climb it. She looked down at her companions, only removing her hand from the rope to usher them on board.

"Come on!" she mouthed.

The three men slowly followed suit. Within minutes, they all had made their way onto the lower deck of the airship to see that one of the machines crewmembers was the one responsible for their rescue. Celes nodded curtly at the young man as he helped the four on board.

"Brace yourselves," he told them after they had all gotten on deck. "The Boss wants to make a quick get away, and he's not always graceful with those, if you haven't already noticed," he winked at the Ex-General. "It may be a bit rocky for awhile."

As soon as he finished, a large jerk nearly sent them all flying. The airship was in swift motion, speedily darting away from Vector as fast as its gears could take it. They all heard the metal beasts launch another attack at the airship from below, but by that time they had left the monstrosity's range of fire.

The Returners all sighed in relief as they heard the gears of the vessel churning…and took solace in that being the only sound they heard.

"You're all hurt," the crew member said. "Here, boss has a medic on board. Let him look ya all over."

"A medic?" Edgar questioned.

The man smirked.

"Boss gets in a lot of…gambling accidents. It's good to have a medic on board for those, ya know?"

Locke chuckled.

"Who cares why there's one on board as long as we can get cleaned up. Lead the way!"

The treasure hunter swiftly followed the crew member as he led them to the medic. Sabin soon followed, grinning at Edgar and Celes before departing.

"Aren't you going too? You're in bad shape if you didn't notice," Celes said to the King.

"Thank you."

Celes raised an eyebrow.

"Eh?"

"You didn't have to come and help, no, save us. Coaxing Mr. Gabbiani I'm sure was no small feat either. You stuck your neck out for us Celes, so I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

She chuckled.

"This isn't very flirtatious. Aren't you supposed to be trying to sweep me off of my feet?"

"I'm too tired," he said with a sigh.

"Did you get what we needed?" she asked softly.

Edgar replied with a nod. Celes cracked a small smile.

"Good. We'll talk more later. Now go get cleaned up. I'll heal you all as best I can after that."

Edgar nodded again, then left.

The young woman sighed, plopping herself onto a nearby sofa. Dread swept over her features as she thought of what she next had to do.

"Why must everything with the Returners be so difficult?" she thought out loud. "This may be the most challenging thing I've ever done, but I have no choice. Let me go find Mr. Gabbiani so I can…thank him."


	4. Chapter 4

Night had fallen, and the Blackjak was lazily lofting through the skies on auto pilot. The Returners on deck had all had their injuries taken care of, and were getting some well-deserved rest. The only female member of the group however, was doing anything but that.

Celes paced back and forth in her chambers which, infuriatingly enough, was situated right next to her "fiancé's". Setzer had declared that his "betrothed" should stay near him, for any other conduct would be considered unseemly in regards to the woman's honor. Celes scoffed at the gesture, but couldn't help but feel slightly flattered by it as well. She sighed in aggravation: these feelings were the exact kind she was trying to avoid!

Her legs finally beginning to protest, she decided to sit down. Her nervous tendencies swiftly moved to that of rubbing her temples.

"It shouldn't be that difficult," she murmured to herself, "I've faced far worse. Thanking him won't be so bad…"

'A knock on the door took her out of her reverie.

"Who is it?"

There was no reply. Only another knock.

"I said who is it?"

Another knock. Celes sighed.

"Mr. Gabbiani, don't play these games with me. Just come in."

A few moments passed, and the door came open. Setzer walked in, and not so graciously sat next to Celes. She quickly moved away.

"Miss Chere, a pleasure to see you this fine evening."

"I'd gather it would be and that's why you've come to see me. What is it you wanted?"

"Miss Chere, must you insist on wounding me? I can't merely wish to see my bride-to-be, can I?" he attempted to reach his arm around her shoulders, she scooted away further.

"No. Now what is it you want?"

He sighed.

"Fine fine. I suppose romancing you can wait for another time. I did come here to speak with you Miss Chere."

"Oh?" She resisted the urge to scoff.

"It is concerning the rest of your party and their…current coordinates."

Celes lowered her hands from her head and neatly folded them in her lap. She sat straighter, and bore her icy irises into that of the gamblers. Setzer shivered and couldn't help but move his chair back a few inches.

"What of them?" she replied icily. "You have already agreed to take them back to Zozo, that was part of the deal involving our…this," she motioned with her hands in some nonsensical gesture. "Are you going back on your word Mr. Gambler?"

It was Setzer's turn to sharpen his gaze.

"I never go back on my word Miss chere," he replied a tad harshly. "I merely came here to warn you. Zozo is a crass town that not even I care to frequent, so once again I will not be accompanying you into the city."

"That's fine."

"And this, I believe, is the end of the favors I wish to do for you milady. After we pick up your companion at Zozo, the Returners, and the two of us, will go our separate ways. I hope that suits you."

Her eyes narrowed.

"It does not."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he answered dangerously. "But, as I have already stated, I am a man who stays true to his word. Unfortunately for you, that means you will remain here as my betrothed and stop gallivanting about the world with these…rebels."

"Because gallivanting around the world with a gambler is far more becoming?"

He cracked a smile.

"With one as dashing as me? Why of course."

"One would beg to differ."

"One might say the same about you."

"I am sure they would."

He laughed.

"You don't deny you are difficult?"

"No. Would it change your opinion if I did?"

"No. Would you like to? I'm sure you would like to change the opinions of…some man. Perhaps a thief's?"

"Tre—"she stopped herself. "He isn't a thief. And no, I would not."

"Who?" he raised his brow innocently. "I was not aiming to offend any of your companions Miss Chere. Forgive me."

"Of…course you weren't."

"Glad we agree. Now if you would excuse me, I've some other business to attend to."

He stood. With a curt nod to the woman, he turned and began to leave.

"Wait."

He stopped and cocked his head so he was looking over his shoulder. Her disposition did not change.

"Yes milady?"

"This isn't over. In fact, it is far from it."

"Very well Miss Chere. But please, continue to know that this," he made the same gesture she had made earlier with her hands. "Is what is commonly called, an engagement. Get used to it."

He smiled smugly before leaving her chambers. Celes hands clenched into fists. She pounded onto the surface of a nearby table.

"You may have one this battle Setzer, but you have not won the war."

I:I:I:I:I:I:I:

The next morning had come and the Blackjak was docked outside of Zozo. Locke, Sabin and Edgar had gone into the town to retrieve their lost comrade, but Celes had other plans in mind. It was with this thought, that she made her way to the Captain's quarters, where Setzer was conveniently, awaiting her arrival.

"Miss Chere," he said disinterestedly. He had been playing a game of solitaire. "How nice of you to come visit me. Sit down, please."

She did as she was told and glared at him. He kept his gaze on the cards strewn out across the table.

"You plan to leave here after this," she said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, yes I do."

"And I can't persuade you to do otherwise? To at least take them to their next destination?"

"No."

She let out an exasperated breath and began to rub her temples.

"A…alright," she replied with as much restraint as she could muster." "Then at least allow me to continue to accompany them. They are, for lack of a better word, in dire need of my help."

"No."

"No?"

He nodded curtly.

"I don't accept that answer."

Setzer stopped dealing his cards and glanced up at her curiously.

"That's ashame Miss Chere, because that is my answer. I appreciate you asking me if you can accompany The Returners however: subservience is always a good trait to have in a marriage. I—"

SLAP.

The room resounded with the echo of a very infuriated woman harshly assaulting a gambler's cheek. Celes stood up and strode towards the door with no apology.

"Its ashame: Subservience is not one of my…more honed traits, so I suppose I will just have to be a rogue fiancé. I do hope you've enjoyed the time we have had together Mr. Gabbiani but…I have a rebel group to re-join. Farewell."

She stood at the door frame.

"Oh, and Setzer?"

He stared at her a gape as he held his cheek. For once, the Gambler had no witty reply.

"Y-yes?"

For a split second, her sapphire eyes softened.

"Thank you for saving our lives in Vector. I deeply appreciate it."

With that, she turned on her heel and left. Setzer could do nothing but stare at the open door, dumbfounded. A smile crept across his lips.

"Touche Miss Chere. But if you believe I will leave you without a fight, you are sorely mistaken. You can have your victory for now…"

He went back to his game of cards.

"The question is…how long to wait before I come after you…"

I:I:I:I:I:I:

Celes darted through the town of Zozo. She tried to find her companions as quickly as possible. Luckily for her, it was not as hard to find them as she thought.

She crashed into a tall, burly man and unceremoniously fell onto the ground.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Miss are you alr…Celes?"

"Sabin," she said slightly winded. "Glad to have found one of you."

She stood up and attempted to shield herself from the rain.

"Is…is Terra alright?"

He cracked a smile.

"She's fine! We were just about to convene and figure out what we were going to do next. You," he looked around a bit anxiously. "You aren't with…him, are you?"

"Currently, no. But He may follow, so why don't you lead the way to the others? I think I have an idea as to where to go next."

"How will we get there without an airship?"

She winced.

"Baby steps Sabin, baby steps. I'm just glad to get away from that...Gambler," she spat. "Let's go."

Sabin merely responded with a nod and cracked a mischievous smile.

"Didn't know you had it in you," he pat her back jovially. "Let's go: they're waiting on the edge of town."

In an uncharacteristic gesture, Celes laughed. She followed the monk eagerly, her spirits having finally been lifted.

Finally, she was back where she belonged.


End file.
